A container bottle, being generally called the PET bottle and widely used for containing a beverage, is made of a thermoplastic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) that is stretched in two directions (biaxial stretching), namely longitudinal and transverse directions, in stretch blow molding process to have thin walls in a body portion and bottom portion except for a neck portion.
Most of the PET bottles have been developed for the purpose of containing drinking water, beverages such as juice and sports drink, edible oil, seasoning liquid or the like, with the place of use thereof being limited to indoors. Therefore capacity thereof has been mostly 1 liter or greater. As a consequence, there has been no need to give consideration to carrying along of the bottles.
However, as a small bottle of capacity of 500 ml or less for containing drinks to be used on tables are being produced, applications of the bottles have been expanding for containing non-beverage liquids such as body lotion and sun-oil with the trend of the decreasing size of the bottles. Particularly the PET bottle, because of its light weight and high impact strength, is used by some people for the purpose of drinking outdoors by carrying the container bottle like a canteen.
Carrying the PET bottle outdoors so far has been limited to such forms as winding a cord around a portion below a support ring of the neck portion that has a thread being formed on the circumference thereof for securing a cap, and passing the cord across the carrying person's neck on the back thereof so that the bottle hangs in front of the person's chest, or the cord is put around a belt so that the bottle hangs around the hip.
When the bottle is carried in such a manner as described above, since an ordinary container bottle having a round body portion is just suspended on a cord, the bottle is unstable and sways as the person carrying the bottle walks, and the appearance is not good to look at. Thus it has been a very limited number of people who carry the bottles with cords.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a container bottle body portion of which is formed in a flat configuration for the convenience of carrying, which is provided with carrying means attached to the body portion of the bottle over a back face thereof or from the front face to the back face thereof, which can be used in a carefree manner by many people with stability of the bottle being maintained during physical exercise as well walking simply attaching the container bottle to a belt of the person by means of the carrying means, and the appearance of which is good to look at.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container bottle provided with carrying means that is not bulky when put in a bag, a shoulder bag or the like together with the carrying means attached thereto, and can be used for containing liquids such as body lotion and sun-oil, as well as beverages.